The Narnian Warrior
by SimplyxBeautiful
Summary: Danielle was absolutely dreading her returns to school. So were Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy Pevensie, Danielle's closest friends. But then at the train station, they are transported back to Narnia. And Danielle is unleashed to the world of talking animals, moving trees, and another side of her friends she's never seen before, and also, another side of herself as well.


Chapter 1 Danielle's POV

A sharp wind brushed past my burgundy scarf, cutting across my neck. I handed the man half a pound, paying for my newspaper. I turned to get Susan but paused, slapping a hand over my mouth to hush my immediate laughter. A boy with curly hair and round glasses and a Hendon House scarf was making an attempt to flirt with Susan. I busied myself with a magazine and eavesdropped on the conversation. "I've seen you," he said. "sitting by yourself." I smirk. This kid had no idea what he was doing.

"Yes, well, I prefer to be left alone." Susan said through gritted teeth. Trying to hint to him.

"Me too!"

This time is couldn't stop myself quick enough. I let out a ring of laughter. Susan shot me a dark look. The boy didn't notice. "What's your name?" he asked Susan.

"...Phyllis." Phyllis was her usual fake name to boys she wasn't interested in.

"Susan! Danielle!" An unforgettable voice shrieked. I saw Lucy running towards us. Susan huffed and turned away from the boy, who was look very confused.

I put down my magazine and stood next to Susan, watching Lucy run up to us. Her braids tossing around frantically. "You better come quick!" She said, and took off again, this time across the road. Susan and I followed, dodging cars as we made it to the other side. Lucy disappeared down the train stations steps. We followed again. There was a crowd formed on the steps, preventing us from getting very far. Over the shoulders of people, I saw a fight. Two-to-one. The one was Peter, the oldest Pevensie.

A year ago, when school started, I was a pretty lonely teenager. I was an orphan. My parents died from a bomb explosion in the war. I lived with my grandparents for the rest of the summer. During the school year, I met Susan, a very pretty, but very lonely girl who was in the year above me. We became good friends. I met her sister, Lucy, who was a year younger than me, the same day in the dorms, we got along nicely. When the term ended, Susan introduced me to Peter and Edmund, the other two of the Pevensie children. Peter the oldest, with honey-colored hair and blue eyes. Edmund, who was the second youngest, looked very much like Susan, with dark hair and eyes. We became great friends, and wrote to each other during or after school.

Someone brushed past me and bounded down the steps to the fight scene. I knew the back of that head all to well. "Edmund!" Lucy and I shouted. Either he didn't hear us or he was ignoring us, because he didn't stop running. Edmund threw himself into the fight. Even with the teams even the looks of our winning wasn't so good.

Then sharp piercing sound of a whistle blew filled the small tunnel. It was soldiers. One soldier grabbed Peter by the arm and threw him forward. "Act your age." He scolded. He did the same to Edmund.

"You're welcome." Ed mumbled.

When we were all together, we walked farther down the station sitting down on an empty bench, waiting for the train to tow us off to school.

"I had it sorted." Peter grumbled back, and stood up and paced the small space in front of us.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked.

"He bumped me." Peter said after a few minutes. I cocked an eyebrow.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked.

"Peter..." I started but he cut me off.

"No, after he bumped me, he tried to make me apologize, that's when I hit him." Peter said, sending random, aimless glares. Edmund, next to me, gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Peter, when can you learn to just walk away?" Susan said, I crossed my arms in front of me and shot Susan a look, now Peter was going to be in a bad mood the whole ride there.

"I shouldn't have too! Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" I was confused by his question.

"Uh, we are kids." Edmund said, leaning forward giving Peter a forceful look.

"Well I wasn't always." What? What was that supposed to mean. He sat down on my other side, making me have to be wedged between him and Edmund. "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?"

"Peter..." Susan said in a rather scolding tone, and glanced in my direction. I felt like I was missing out on something.

"Um, did I miss something?"

"It's pretty complicated." Lucy look over Peter's lap at me, smiling brightly. I felt sorta better when Lucy spoke, it was calming.

Over her shoulder, I saw the geeky boy walking over in our direction. Susan saw him too. She turned to us four. "Pretend like your talking to me." She said quickly. I smirked.

"We are talking to you." Me and Edmund said at the same time, we looked at each other and laughed out loud.

"OW!" Lucy shrieked, causing some heads to turn. She jumped off the bench.

"Quiet Lucy." Susan scolded.

"But something pinched me." Lucy complained. A few seconds later, I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Stop pulling me Edmund." I said to him.

"I'm not touching you." When Edmund said this, a small rosy tint appeared on his cheeks.

"What is that?" Susan asked. We all got off the bench and look under and around it. Nothing.

"It feels like magic!" Lucy was smiling brightly. That's ridiculous. Magic isn't real. Or so I thought.

"Quick, everyone hold hands." Susan instructed.

I felt Ed lace his fingers with mine. Despite all the freakiness and the situation, it was quite relaxing feeling his skin against mine. His hand was warm. He squeezed my hand. I looked up at him. His eyes might mine, his dark eyes full of excitement, he knew what was happening.

In the passing train's windows I saw the wall on the other side chipping away, revealing a blue sky. When the wall was cleared, the end of the train disappeared into nothingness.


End file.
